FAQ: From Michaela
This is a page of frequently asked questions to common questions, however this page is not updated nor comprehensive. The information here came directly from Michaela's Seduce Me Ask tag on her tumblr. Please check this tag for answers before sending her questions, or this organized fan-curated archive. In game, Mika's grandfather mention her being too young to know about magic and such. How old was she when the incubi bros crossed over into our world? The incubi came to the human world 6 months before the game starts. Harold, if he lived, would have told her about magic as she graduated. If the incubi came to the human world 6 months before the game starts, then where exactly were they living during that time, since they didn't recognize the mansion as having been owned by the man who brought them here? They have never set foot in the mansion. They arrived in the human world and their first place was the Pink Lady Cafe. Harold spent that entire day with the boys showing them around town and, at the very end, gave them identification items and wallets full of cash. He brought them to a high-loft hotel and told them to plan out their adventures before leaving them to their curiosity. How did the whole quarrel between Malix and the incubi start? This is partly not addressed in the game. Harold was visiting the hospital (family friend) when he died (SPOILER REASON). Harold was supposed to keep in contact with the boys and when he passed, the boys knew something was wrong so they came back. Luckily, they were not too far away and, with the help of Sam, they managed to zip back to Chicago. However, they unfortunately stepped into Malix’s territory and were attacked not only by him, but his entire band of Devils. Harold used the last of his energy as a spirit to guide them to his house. They managed to escape but barely. Can incubi control their feeding powers during sex? Yes and no.Yes to the point of climax. No when climax hits. That is when the sexual energy for their partner is at it’s highest and the instincts of a Demon of Lilith take over and drain them automatically. Do female demons have periods? No. Female Demons can control their fertility, so periods to not exist for Demons. What powers did the boys' mothers have, how did their personality affect their children? (Image Link) James’s Mother - Steadfast, obedient, and quick-learning Erik’s Mother - Sly, seductive, and calculating for power Sam’s Mother - Gentle yet determined, quick to react. Matthew’s Mother - A People pleaser, innocent like a child yet prideful Damien’s Mother - A fighter until the very end and always lurking in the shadows. Why did Damien's mother try to kill him? Damien can read minds without control. In the demon world, this is a BAD thing. He is able to hear his mothers' screaming thoughts every night and it kills him and he vocalizes his thoughts to his mother, who DOES NOT want to remember. Damien’s intentions are pure, but his mother essentially grew tired of not having any moment to herself. The demon lord raped her physically. Damien unintentionally was raping her mentally. Hypothetically, if Mika married one of the incubi, and said incubi turned out to be the one who's supposed to ascend the throne, how likely will the abyssal plains peeps accept her as their queen? They wouldn’t. No kingdom would accept a human on the throne no matter if they held demon magic or not. This holds true for both Diana and James (If he ever DARED to return). Diana would ascend, but Mika could never be her royal partner; just a lover. James’s situation would be the same. If they tried, the demons would cast them out as traitors and rebuild their hierarchy to a more worthy demon. Are the boys bi? Demons don’t have sexuality. They like someone or they don’t; it doesn’t matter what your gender or lack there of is. Which incubi enjoys giving/receiving foreplay the most? James, Erik, and Sam would enjoy giving Matthew and Damien would enjoy receiving What sin do you think all of the boys could embody? James - Pride Erik - Lust Sam - Wrath Matthew - Greed Damien - Envy Does summoning a demon using its true name work in the Abyssal Plains the same way it works in the human world? And is there demon magic that would cancel out a demon's ability to be summoned (like keeping them confined in a dungeon)? In the Abyssal plains, name summoning only works if the Demon calling them spends a part of their energy calling them. Basically, there’s a spell cost. There is one type of Magic that can cancel out demon magic: Holy Magic. Holy Magic can be cast by Demons as well and can be used in confinement cells as seals. If Mika tried to teach the incubi to drive, in order who would be the best and worst drivers? James Erik Damien Matthew Sam Scenario: The guys are playing D&D. Questions: What are their characters? Who is the DM? Who frustrates the DM the most? James - DM Erik - Bard Sam - Fighter (And the most annoying) Matthew - Rogue Damien - Cleric Mika - Mage How strongly opposed would the boys be to share their partner as in a threesome or more? When it comes to casual sex, they don’t care how many people they bed at the same time. When it comes to their love/romantic partner, they’d be a LOT more possessive and are rather against sharing. One because demon nature intends demons to find ONE breeding partner/romantic love, and two because their father already fucked the “I can fuck as many girls as I want” spectrum for them. I'f the incubi were at some amusement park, what rides would they want to ride on first?' James and Erik would like the Ferris Wheel Sam and Matthew would enjoy the roller coasters Damien is more of the carnival booth kind What color lingerie would turn the incubi on the most? Black, white, or red (It’s scientifically pleasing to the eye for men on women)